powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Aura Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Aura Manipulation, see here. The ability to manipulate the subtle, luminous radiation that surrounds a person or object. A spiritual variation of Life-Force Manipulation. Also Called *Chakra Manipulation *Mantra Manipulation *Spirit Energy Manipulation Other Terms *Battle Aura *Chakra (Naruto) *Mantra (Asura's Warth) *Nen (Hunter x Hunter) *Outward Energy *Spirit Energy (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Wave Capabilities Much like the ability, Life-Force Manipulation, the user can manipulate energy in various ways. However, this ability deals with the energy of their spiritual essence instead of the entire universe. Aura is the energy that is formed from one's achievement of spiritual power through extreme mental focus and strong emotions. Users of this power are able to increase their natural abilities, attract and repel the aura of others, sense the aura, and project it. Types of aura are located in different parts of the physical body such as the forehead, spine, throat, heart, and stomach. The power of the aura also changes with one's mood. The Seven Auras/Chakras There are 7 auras, each with their attributes and colors. *Muladhara (Red) - Deals with physical nature. *Swadhisthana (Orange) - Deals with emotion. *Manipura (Yellow) - Deals with self-energy and willpower. *Anahata (Green) - Deals with psychic healing. *Vishuddha (Blue) - Deals with intelligence. *Anja (Indigo) - Deals with mental communication. *Sahasrara (Violet) - Deals with awareness of illusions and obtaining a higher consciousness. Applications *Aura Absorption: See and absorb the auras of others, taking their life-force, memories and powers. *Aura Attacks: Can release/use aura for various attacks *Aura Constructs: Create constructs out of auras. *Aura Generation: Generate auras. *Aura Implanting: Plant auras in an object and/or person. *Aura Manifestation: Are able to manifest their aura that already surrounds them for various uses *Aura Mimicry: Mimic the auras of others, understanding their feelings and mimicking their powers. *Aura Shifting: Control over own aura. *Enlightenment: Possess full understanding of the universe. Red *Enhanced Condition: Users are able to channel their aura into their bodies in order to increase their physical aspects. If trained properly, the user's aura can be channeled in their bodies in order to reach even supernatural heights. Orange *Emotional Consistency: User's power is dependent on certain emotions. **Emotion Aura: Users can turn their emotions into pure aura. **Emotion Empowerment : The more of an emotion the user feels, the stronger they become. Yellow *Indomitable Will: User possesses a strong force of will. *Projectile Body: Shapes one's aura around the body and become a living missile. *Quintessential Force: Users are able to generate their own unique aura. **Aura Constructs: Users can form their aura into solid constructs. ***Energy Exoskeleton: Users can form their aura into functioning armor that is able to move at their command. ** Energetic Pressure:One can destroy an entire surrounding area with nothing but the force of their aura. ** Energy Blasts: Project ones aura in many forms of destructive forces of energies *** Energy Ball Projection: Concentrates one's aura into the form of an orb that can vary in both size and power. *** Energy Wave Emission: Release a wave of aura pulse energy. *** Formulated Spiritual Blasts: Users are able to turn their aura into a formulated spiritual blast. *** Energy Duplication: Users can duplicate themselves from using their aura. *** Spiritual Energy Beam Projection: Project one's aura in the form of a powerful beam of energy that can be varied in the range. ** Ergokinetic Combat: Users can channel their aura into their arms and/or legs create power energy enhanced strikes. **Spiritual Energy Conversion: Convert one's aura into a form of energy or matter. ***Elemental Aura : Users can convert their aura into any type of element. ***Spiritual Energy Transferal: Users are able to implant their aura into the body of another being. *Weapon Infusion: Generate one's aura into their weapon to increase its strength. Green *Healing: User can heal or regenerate themselves or another. Blue *Enhanced Intelligence: One with this aura gains a lower level of enlightenment which enhances the intelligence. **Causality Perception: Deduce cause and relations and create appropriate and effective counter measures. **Combat Perception Use one's aura to learn how another thinks and fights in a battle. **Enhanced Wisdom: One is also gifted with refined wisdom in order to make proper decisions. Indigo *Spiritual Meditation: The user's are able to be at one with their spiritual essence in order to keep control of their abilities. **Astral Projection: Users are able to separate themselves from their psychical form. **Dowsing: Users are able to use their aura to track and locate objects, resources, and people. **Telepathy: In a meditated state, user's are able to mentally communicate with others. Violet *Aura Reading: Read the aura of another and gain information of one's emotion, health, and gain information of the special abilities of other. *Higher Consciousness: At a higher level, user's are able to spiritually ascend into a developed state of awareness. **Inner Power:Users are able to awaken the hidden potential that has slept within them. *Illusion Awareness: Users are able to become aware of false realities and break free of the Illusion. Elemental Connections In the philosophy of the seven aura/chakras shared by Hinduism and Buddism, each color corresponds to seven elements .In some cases the users manipulates their aura to point where it takes on the characteristics and properties of said elements. Red *Earth Manipulation **Earth Attacks **Earth Aura **Earth Infusion Orange *Ice Manipulation **Freezing **Ice Attacks **Ice Aura **Ice Infusion *Steam Manipulation *Water Manipulation **Water Attacks **Water Aura **Water Infusion Yellow *Fire Manipulation **Fire Attacks **Fire Aura **Fire Infusion *Heat Manipulation Green *Air Manipulation **Air Attacks **Air Aura **Air Infusion Blue *Electricity Manipulation **Electricity Attacks **Electric Aura **Electricity Infusion *Lightning Bolt Manipulation Indigo *Darkness Manipulation **Darkness Attacks **Darkness Aura **Darkness Infusion *Light Manipulation **Light Attacks **Light Aura **Light Infusion Violet *Space-Time Manipulation **Gravity Aura **Spatial Attacks **Spatial Infusion Associations *Chi Manipulation - Physical Counterpart. *Dark Aura Manipulation *Emotional Energy Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Esoteric Energy Manipulation *Essence Manipulation *Life-Force Manipulation *Presence Manipulation *Quintessence Force Trivia *In many forms of fiction, mostly anime, aura is shown to be in forms resembling flames, electricity, smoke, waves, whirlwinds and/or light. *Many tend of confuse Aura Manipulation for Spiritual Force Manipulation due their use of the word "spiritual". The main difference between the two is that Spirtual Force Manipulation manipulates the energy of one's soul while Aura Manipulation uses "spiritual" in the metaphysical sense that relates to consciousness, personality, emotions, and awarness. Limitations *Users must be in control of their moods. *Aura may fall victim to Anger or Hatred Empowerment. *If connections are blocked, the aura cannot flow. *May able to use only one aura at a time. Known Users *Riolu (Pokemon) *Lucario (Pokemon) *Asura (Asura's Wrath) *Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Users of Spirit, Demon, and Sacred Energy (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Various Ninja (Naruto) *Jinchuuriki (Naruto) *Halo (DC Comics) *Woo Foo Knights (Ying Yang Yo!); via Woo Foo Aura *Users of the Dying Will Flames (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) *Users of Nen (Hunter x Hunter) *Hikari Sentai Maskman (Super Sentai Series) *Penelope "Penny" Halliwell (Charmed) *Grimlocks (Charmed) Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Control Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Magic powers Category:Magical Ability Category:Magical Power Category:Life-Force Forms Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Aura-Based Powers